


Es-tu jaloux, capitaine ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [348]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, Footvent day 3, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est compliqué d'obtenir quelque chose quand on est amoureux.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: FootballShot [348]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Es-tu jaloux, capitaine ?

Es-tu jaloux, capitaine ?

  
Manuel n'aime pas spécialement voir Marco (Reus, le putain de capitaine de Dortmund) tourner autour de Robert. Déjà, parce que Robert a quitté Dortmund depuis 2014, donc il doit être fidèle son club actuel, ensuite, Reus ? Le blond arrogant ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas approcher l'attaquant de son club une nouvelle fois. Bien évidemment, Robert ne lui appartient pas, ils ne sort qu'amis, mais Manuel a ce besoin de protection envers tous ses joueurs, et encore plus quand ça concerne Lewandowski. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire pour que le polonais arrête d'accepter le flirt de l'autre allemand, Robert ne respecte pas le Bayern en traînant de temps en temps avec le blond, alors Neuer décide de le confronter pour lui expliquer comment le club fonctionne.

  
''Tu crois que je sors avec Marco ?'' Robert lui demande en grimaçant

''Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?'' Manuel lui rétorque, il les a suffisamment vus ensemble pour savoir qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié

''Absolument pas ! Marco est resté mon ami mais c'est tout, je ne ressens rien de plus pour lui ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toutes façons ? Si je veux sortir avec quelqu'un, tu n'as pas à intervenir.''

''Pas avec Dortmund au moins.''

''Es-tu jaloux, Manuel Neuer ?'' Robert pose ses mains sur ses hanches en souriant malicieusement

''Et si c'était le cas ?'' Manuel lui demande en s'approchant de lui

''Eh bien, peut-être que je t'embrasserais, mais vu que tu n'es pas jaloux et juste protecteur pour tes coéquipiers, je vais rentrer chez moi.''

''Enflure.'' Manuel grince des dents, Lewy a compris ce qu'il ressent et le laisse seul avec ses gants entre ses mains, quel démon...

  
Fin


End file.
